


Follow Your Instincts

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Injury, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Blue was always treated like a child, and while lecturing his ungrateful brother, he is flung into the Horrortale universe.Blood comes to Blue's rescue, and while he find that he's very attractive, the fact that there is now another skeleton monster with which to procreate stirs up Blood's primal side. Now to see if Blue will accept or reject him.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessufay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessufay/gifts).



> Written for Jessufay!

“Papy?” Blue called gently, slowly opening the back door that lead to his brother’s small lab. “Are you still in here?”

“Yeah, bro, one sec,” Stretch replied.

Blue sighed and walked into the lab, leaning against the counter that lined one wall as he watched Stretch tinker with his machine. Blue crossed his arms and waited until it was obvious that Stretch was either ignoring him or forgot that he was there.

“Brother, I am very concerned,” Blue said with a slight huff. “While I am happy to see that you’re not sleeping or emptying Ms. Muffet’s restaurant of honey, it cannot be good for you to constantly be down here.”

“It’s cool, I got it,” Stretch said, reaching blindly for a tool.

“You should be getting some healthy exercise, and recalibrating your puzzles! You know that Alphys is counting on us to capture a Human!”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Brother! Are you even listening to me?!”

Blue stomped forward and grabbed Stretch’s shoulder and pulled at him. Stretch easily shrugged him off, finished tightening whatever he was attending to, then he turned and faced Blue with a tired smile.

“Oh, sorry, bro,” he said. “Didn’t see you there.”

“So you weren’t listening?!”

“I was, I was, I just said I didn’t see you,” Stretch gave him a wink. “My back was turned after all.”

“Papyrus! I’m being serious!”

Stretch stood up and stretched his back, almost as if to remind Blue how much shorter than him he was, and the tall skeleton yawned and pat Blue on the head.

“Sorry, Blue, you’re just so darn cute, it’s hard to take you seriously,” Stretch grinned at him.

“I’m not a baby-bones, Papyrus! You won’t get out of our conversation that easily!”

“Who said anything about getting out of a conversation,” Stretch said, brushing past Blue to look at a schematic he had pinned to a wall. “Now, if I took input B and switched it around, maybe that will get the calisthenics to…”

Stretch murmured nonsense to himself as he went about while Blue stood there, fuming silently for a few minutes before putting his fists on his hips with a huff.

“Papyrus! As a future member of the Royal Guard, I am ordering you to take a break and come upstairs and eat the dinner that I have carefully made for you!”

“In a bit, Sans, come on,” Stretch sighed with exasperation. “I appreciate that you cooked, bro, you know I am, but I think I almost have this ready for a test run.”

Anger had been slowly boiling up inside of Blue almost the whole evening, if not the entire day; most of Blue’s days were filled with him ignoring and brushing off that despite being a full-grown adult, everyone treated him like a child. He didn’t make a fuss over it, figuring if he continued to be friendly and amicable, those around him would eventually see that he was as mature as any other adult. It didn’t make his attempts at fostering romantic relationships easy, though, and as desperately as Blue wanted to find the right monster and have a family, it was difficult to have children when others viewed you as a child.

But now, his patience broke.

“THAT’S IT!” Blue shouted, moving forward and squeezing himself between his brother and the machine.

“Sans, what’s gotten into-!”

“SHUT UP, PAPYRUS! I HAVE HAD IT WITH BEING SHOVED ASIDE, I HAVE HAD IT WITH BEING TREATED LIKE A CHILD, AND I WILL _NOT_ BE DISRESPECTED ANYMORE!”

Stretch blinked at his brother, concerned at this sudden outburst.

“Sorry, bro, I don’t mean it like that, but this machine is almost done and if I can just-!”

Stretch has been gesturing at the machine behind Blue with the tool in his hand, and much to his surprise, Blue leapt up and yanked it out of his grip.

“Face it, Papyrus, this machine is a hunk of junk!” Blue shouted, waving the tool at his brother, stepping forward and forcing him back. “This thing has never worked, it will _never_ work, and you should just give it up because you are going to get hurt or worse!”

“But I might have made a breakthrough, bro! If I can just get it started I can-!”

Stretch had tried to gingerly take the tool back, but Blue pulled it out of his reach.

“NO!” he shouted. “No more fixing, no more starting, no more anything to do with this dumb thing! You love this pile of metal and wires more than you love me!”

“Now you’re really being ridiculous,” Stretch said with a chuckle, relaxing a little and putting his hands in the pocket of his hoodie.

“Am I?” Blue asked coldly, and then he threw the tool hard behind him, hitting the machine.

“Sans!” Stretch cried out, reaching forward suddenly.

Blue crossed his arms and looked at his brother with a slight smirk, but cold, angry eyes.

“Point proven,” Blue muttered.

As they stood staring at each other, the machine suddenly hummed to life. Stretch’s jaw slowly dropped open and Blue’s anger faded into worry as he slowly turned to watch the machine glow. He started to back away when it began to shake violently, and both skeletons could feel the ground tremble beneath their feet.

“Papyrus, what is it-!?”

Blue’s question was cut off when a bolt of electricity shot from the machine and hit him in the shoulder.

“SANS!”

The ground began to shake hard enough to knock both monsters off their feet.

“PAPYRUS!”

Blue felt something tugging at him. He tried to resist, reaching for Stretch, but the pull was too powerful, and it sucked him in, Stretch’s devastated shout echoing as he was wrenched away was the last thing he heard.

Then there was pain, not only from the wound he now had, but whatever had pulled him in also pulled his body, everything twisted and pressed and bent around him, making him feel like he was at unnatural angles and he was sure he was going to break. It seemed to go on forever, and then he was unceremoniously dumped into a pile of snow.

Blue shivered; while he couldn’t really _get_ cold, he could still feel it, but at least it was soothing his pain-filled body.

After a few moments, he slowly lifted his head. He could see the side of his house, so the machine apparently didn’t take him far. He was a little surprised that there wasn’t any damage to the building, he certainly was in enough pain to warrant being thrown through a wall or two… or ten.

“I am going to kill him,” Blue muttered, slowly getting to his feet, though wincing and crying out a few times in pain. “I know he didn’t mean it, though, so- OW!”

Blue dropped to his knees again in the snow, shaking; the pain that lanced down his arm was excruciating, and while it made the pain that wracked his body fade a bit in comparison, he felt weak and shaken.

“Great,” he sighed quietly.

Blue then heard footsteps in the snow, a few of them in fact. He heard a familiar panting sound and sighed in relief. Sure, the Canine Squad were usually pulling his leg (literally; they did love bones after all), but any aid was appreciated at the moment.

“Oh, thank goodness you guys,” Blue sighed, shakily getting to his feet. “There has been an accident, and I’m worried about Paaaa-!?”

Blue had slowly turned, trying to keep it together through the pain, but when he laid eyes on the Canine Squad, it took everything in him to not scream.

It was only three members of The Canine Squad, and Blue couldn’t tell who they were; they looked like nightmarish caricatures of the dog monsters he knew so well. They were barely skin and bones, their fur mussed, dirty, and missing patches, their hands ended in terrifyingly long, sharpened claws. One of them had a gory, rotten wound on the side of its arm, the teeth he could see were long and sharp, some of them decaying, all of their eyes were sunken in and blank.

And all of their focus was on Blue.

“What is it?” one growled to their companion, the wild eyes looking around and never landing on the frozen Blue. “I can smell them.”

“It smells like a weird puppy,” said another, their hands gripping the handle of whatever the weapon used to be, one end broken and splintered.

The third let out a horrific noise that sounded like a mix between a whine and a snarl of a tormented creature.

“We already ate her,” said the first.

“My hot dog,” the other lamented, whimpering a little.

“Quit it,” the first growled. “I smell food.”

The mutilated dog began moving forward, slowly, sniffing loudly and snarling.

“NO! GET AWAY!” Blue screeched in terror, and he tried to run, but he was weak and tripped over the snow, falling back to the ground.

A demonic growl was the only warning before the dog monster leapt at him, his long sharp teeth latching onto his leg and sinking in. Blue screamed and tried to free himself, but the pain was too great. The dog released him after a minute, Blue tried to scramble away, and the dog monster watched his attempt to escape with sick delight for a moment until it leapt forward again and pinned him to the ground.

“So fresh,” he growled, sniffing him. “Fresh meat.”

“HELP! HELP! HEEEELP!” Blue screamed, trying to knock the horrid creature from him, but to no avail.

Blue squeezed his eyes shut as he saw the terrifying set of jaws open, when there was a sound of something flying through the air. A heavy weapon found its mark with a sickening _thump_ and the monster on top of him spasmed and wailed horribly. Then the monster collapsed on top of Blue and he could feel something thick and warm dribbling over his bones.

“Scat, y’mangy mutts,” a gravelly voice snarled.

Blue barely heard the voice or the whimpers of the other monsters as they fled, utter horror froze him in place and silenced his voice. He heard the sound of footsteps in the snow and an ominous chuckle.

“Talk about some _hot dogs,_ ” the voice said with a hint of glee. “Let’s see what’ll be tonight’s side-dish.”

The limp monster’s body seemed to wriggle a little, then it was lifted off of Blue and he stared wide-eyed at the monster looming over him – he was big, really big, his teeth were sharp, his clothes looked very dirty and possibly stained with blood. He had a massive chunk in his skull missing, and his red eyes looked wild and hungry. He had an axe resting over a shoulder, and a curious look on his face.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” he murmured, tossing the dog monster aside.

It seemed to be coming around, though whimpering in pain.

“Y-y-you bastard,” it stammered hoarsely.

“Get lost,” the big skeleton monster growled. “Otherwise I’ll let Pap give you a personal cooking lesson.”

Something inside of Blue seemed to snap and he finally let out a scream of terror, which made the other two monsters jump and cringe. The dog monster covered its ears and started to try to scramble away.

“Knock it off, kid, yer gonna get us killed,” the other monster growled.

Blue didn’t hear him, but it ceased to matter, as the injuries, shock, and fear lowered his HP far enough and he fainted.

*~*~*~*

Sans, or Blood as he was called, had heard a commotion not far from the house. He wasn’t sure if it was trouble, but he wasn’t going to take any chances. Despite him having only one HP, he went to investigate.

Blood didn’t mind the dirty work.

When he went outside, he smelled the one injured dog which he knew was a trap - it purposefully mutilated itself to draw in victims to be ambushed by the pack. There was another, freshly injured monster, perhaps it was another holdout from the ruins. It smelled so pleasant, too pleasant for a group of mutts.

Upon finding it was another skeleton monster, Blood’s appetite was replaced with intrigue and a strange warmth that began to course in his magic.

“What are we going to do with him, Sans?” the tall, lanky skeleton asked when his brother arrived with the skeleton slung over his shoulder.

“Patch him up,” Blood said. “I’m sorry, Sugar, this one is likely a friend.”

“I’m perfectly fine, brother!” Sugar said with a wide grin. “When will our new friend wake up?”

“Soon, I hope,” Blood sighed, carefully lying him on the dilapidated couch. “Could ya grab the first aid kit?”

“Of course!”

Blood smiled; despite everything they had been through, his brother still did his best to keep his cheerful demeanor, so much so that he began to call him Sugar, as his own moniker was chosen for a mix of intimidation and his state upon every return home.

Sugar handed off the first aid kit and sat nearby to help. He watched his brother move fast but carefully to clean and bandage the wound on the little one’s shoulder as well as treat the nasty bite on his leg. He took notice of their similarities as well as their differences.

“He’s so little,” Sugar whispered after Blood packed the kit back up.

“Yeah, he is,” Blood murmured, looking Blue over and making sure he didn’t miss anything.

As Blood adjusted him to make sure Blue was comfortable, the little skeleton let out a small sigh.

“Thank you,” he murmured.

Blood froze, worried that the other was waking, and knowing that they would be in shock upon seeing him and Sugar, but to have the large skeleton hovering over him could cause a panic. Blood wasn’t sure what this monster was capable of, and he didn’t want to chance anyone getting hurt. But he figured that this was a good sign that the other was all right, and an excited anxiety rise in his soul.

The moment of concern passed quickly as Blue snuggled into the old couch. Blood still waited a moment before smiling, and reaching down to gently brush the other’s cheekbone.

“Yer welcome, lil’ one,” he whispered.

Sugar grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh, I see, that’s… uhm…” Blue gripped the cracked mug of tea as he fidgeted slightly.

“Terrible,” Blood finished for him. “It’s terrible, and that’s putting it lightly.”

“Yes.”

When Blue finally came around, of course he was in shock to find these horrific alternates to himself and his brother, never mind that other dimensions existed. He went through the motions, calming from that initial shock, the sad realization that he was far from home and no one really knew how to get him back, and then deeper sadness upon understanding of the situation in this Underground.

“I feel awful,” Blue murmured. “The last thing you need is another mouth to feed.”

Blood and Sugar were, of course, not going to say so, but they knew Blue was right. Also, judging by how he was, he likely would not like how they ate, either.

“We’ll figure something out,” Blood said.

“Being skeletons, we don’t need to eat much,” Sugar said, trying to find a light in the darkness. “I’m so used to going without that I-!”

“Out of the question,” Blood snarled, his eyes flashing red briefly.

Blue cringed at the sudden show of power, and Sugar just looked at him placidly.

“I’m not the one with only one HP, brother,” he said softly.

Blood didn’t have anything to retort and sat back with a grumble.

Blue’s mind had been going a mile a minute, trying to figure out some sort of solution to their problem.

“What is Waterfall like here?” he asked.

“Mostly abandoned,” Blood said. “Humid, cool, though sometimes you get some heat from Hotland blowing in. Most monsters don’t feel safe there because a lot of rooms are dark, used to be where a lot of monsters would get ambushed. It’s still not too safe, but, I guess not as dangerous as it used to be.”

“Is the junkyard still there?”

“Yeah, but anything useful is probably taken,” Blood said as Blue stood and began pacing with a limp. Blood growled again and stood to stop Blue from pacing. “What’re you doin’?”

“Hm?” Blue asked, looking up and really realizing how much bigger Blood was.

“Yer leg is injured,” he said, picking Blue up and setting him gently back on the couch.

“Oh, thank you,” Blue murmured, blushing a little.

Blood felt heat rise within him, but he pushed it back down and cleared his throat.

“So what’s this about Waterfall?”

“It’s a longshot, but it might be worth trying,” Blue said. “We need to try growing food.”

Blood and Sugar blinked at Blue.

“If anyone finds out what we’re doing, they’ll eat and destroy whatever we put together,” Blood said.

“We have to try,” Blue said. “I’ll go without you if I must!”

Blood growled and leaned over Blue. Blue felt a little intimidated, but he sat up straighter and looked Blood right in the eyes. Blood continued to glare down at him, but when it was obvious Blue wasn’t going to budge, he bent over him more.

“If you go without me, you’ll be someone’s meal in an instant,” Blood said, his voice low and dangerous. “Keep in mind, since monsters dust when they die, you will be eaten alive, and if the monster that catches you has any sense, it will be a very slow process, do you understand?”

“We have to try,” Blue insisted.

Sugar watched the exchange with interest; he noted that Blue was very brave, but there was something else he was picking up from the plucky monster. Blood was sincere in his concerns, but there was an air of protectiveness that exuded off of him that was more than what he felt for his brother.

“All right,” Blood sighed. “But we go together.”

*~*~*~*~*

It took some time, but Blue was right and they were able to gather vegetable seeds among the garbage; between the fertile soil of Waterfall and sunlight that poured from a hole in an alcove, the garden prospered.

“You like my brother, don’t you?”

Blue’s eyes snapped up from the tomato plant he was tending. Sugar beamed at him from the bean plants.

“Oh, uh, well, yes, he is a very kind monster, despite his appearance, and his general attitude,” Blue said, laughing a little nervously.

“No, I mean you _like_ him, like him.”

“Mweh, heh, I think you’re reading into it a bit there, Sugar.”

“Oh, no, I have studied the dating manual very carefully, and I know my brother very well,” Sugar said, moving to sit closer to Blue. “I think you should tell him how you feel.”

“There’s nothing to tell!”

Blue’s face was nearly all pale blue, Sugar only giggled.

Where Blood was keeping guard of the little garden alcove, he was pacing furiously and wishing another monster would come their way. He needed something else to focus on besides the burning inside him.

The monsters of this Underground slowly turned more feral, de-evolving back to their primitive roots and more animal-like. While Blood was finding that he truly did care for Blue, the fact remained that Blue was another skeleton monster, and procreation was the root of the survival of their species. Blue’s smell alone had shut down Blood’s murderous intent that first day, and the more time he spent with the other, the more he felt himself slipping into a spiral of deep want as well as self-hatred.

Blood still had a civilized portion of his mind that worried if he was mistaking this sudden desire for love. He didn’t want Blue thinking he was using him, or inadvertently push him into anything he didn’t want for himself. But he was horrible with interacting with others to begin with, he didn’t have the natural affinity for socialization that Sugar did, and they weren’t really living in an environment where dating was very conducive.

However, the primal part of Blood’s mind was slowly driving him to madness. The want and desire to mate threatened to overtake rational thought. Blue’s scent was the only thing that invaded his nasal passages, his presence sent tingles across his bones, the sound of his voice – especially if it hit any tone that could be construed in intimacy – shot waves of desire down his spine and into his magic, all but forcing it to form what he needed to claim his mate.

Even now, Blood realized with a mix of annoyance and embarrassment, he could feel himself getting hard at the unbidden thought of Blue, his clothes torn, breath hitching, moaning in desire as Blood marked him as his own…

“Knock it off!” Blood growled, pounding a fist into the rocky wall, hoping for pain to distract him.

But it proved useless, and he knew it was going to be another very long day.

*~*~*~*~*

“I really don’t need this right now, bro.”

“You are being absolutely ridiculous!”

“What would you know about it?”

“Because you get defensive when I hit upon the truth, you always do! You used to laugh and push me away with your terrible jokes, but you can’t anymore!”

“Oh yeah? Watch me!”

Blood started to storm to the door of the abandoned restaurant, passing his brother, but a thin arm shot out and wrapped frail fingers around a thick wrist. Blood could overpower Sugar in an instant, and they both knew it, and they both knew that he wouldn’t.

“And what about Blue, brother?” Sugar murmured quietly. “You both dancing around the subject is probably hurting him just as much as it is hurting you.”

Sugar could tell that Blood was frozen like a statue, and he could feel the bones in his wrist tense up, but that also meant that he was listening.

“Blue may not have slipped as we have, brother, but he is still a monster. I am hard pressed the believe that deep down he is that much different from us,” Sugar said gently.

Blood made a gruff sound and pulled his wrist from Sugar’s grasp as gently as he could while still making it clear that he didn’t want to be touched.

“He’s too civilized, he would be absolutely disgusted by me. He _is_ disgusted by me.”

“He is not,” Sugar sighed in exasperation.

“He keeps staring at me.”

“He’s looking at you because he’s checking you out, and he blushes every time you two make eye contact.”

“Fear can do that, too.”

Sugar gave Blood a hard, stern look, and then sighed.

“It is not fair to keep him in the dark, brother,” Sugar said firmly. “I have never thought you were a coward, Sans, but this is starting to change my mind.”

With that, Sugar left. Blood stood rooted to the spot for a few moments before ambling over to the bar and leaning heavily against it, the rotting wood creaking under him.

Blood often forgot how smart his brother was - naive, sometimes, but certainly not stupid. Before the fall of the monsters, Sugar was always acutely aware of other monsters and their feelings, a certain kind of empathy that went beyond most monster abilities. Blood always wondered how badly the turn of their lives hurt him.

He set the thought aside for now, his mind wandering to the current problem. Even now, the mere thought of Blue was making his magic roil dangerously hot beneath the surface of his bones. The thought of Sugar calling him a coward burned in his mind. He glanced over to a broken mirror behind the bar, taking a rare good look at himself.

“Blue might not accept me,” he murmured. “But I guess it’s worth a shot.”

*~*~*~*~*

“’m sorry, I know it’s not much of a, er, date,” Blood murmured, scratching the back bottom edge of the hole in his skull.

“No, it’s been lovely,” Blue said, beaming sincerely at Blood.

“Heh, well, since you seem to be a bit like my bro, you probably wouldn’t have enjoyed a traditional dinner date at Grillby’s.”

“Sugar made an exceptional substitute!”

Blood laughed; Sugar had decided to take over the kitchen at the old bar, using their early garden harvest and putting together a mixed dish of green beans, green tomatoes, and a strange herb that they didn’t know what to do with, but it reminded them of the evergreen trees in the forest. He also played their server for the evening, and did so with teasing and knowing winks while pretending to not know who they were beyond his customers.

_Sugar really is too cool,_ Blood thought.

They had taken a walk through Waterfall and came upon where they could see the palace. It was starting to look very dilapidated; vines were beginning to crawl through broken windows and over walls and the rock began to crumble. There was still some beauty to the area, as the glittering stones embedded in the rock above them still twinkled like stars.

“It’s really pretty,” Blue murmured.

“Yeah, but I’m guessin’ yours is much better,” Blood said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

“It’s nice, yes, but… it’s nicer to share it with someone you care about.”

Blood looked up at Blue in some surprise, and got a sweet smile from him.

“Heh,” Blood said, blushing a little. The uncomfortable heat began to build inside of him again, but he was determined to show Blue a good time and keep that part of him under wraps.

“I really appreciate all of the work you put into this,” Blue said, shuffling closer to Blood.

“Nah, it’s nothin’,” he said. “Sugar really did all of the work.”

“Still,” Blue edged closer until his side brushed up against Blood.

Blood held back a groan at the contact.

“Well, I guess it kinda goes without saying, but still, I have a confession to make,” Blood said.

“Oh?” Blue asked, mostly out of politeness.

“Yeah.”

Blood turned to face Blue, reaching down to take one of his hands in his own huge ones. He took a moment to really look at the difference in their size before looking into the sweet face.

“I really like you, Blue, I know it might seem a little weird,” Blood said. “But, I do. Uhm, dating really isn’t something we do here, but, I wanted to show you a good time, and wanted to tell you how I felt.”

Blue listened, his soul quickening as happiness and excitement made him wriggle slightly. He had the feeling this confession was coming; Sugar had been teasing them both for weeks now, and Blue slowly fell for Blood the more he got to know him. Blood was the first monster that didn’t treat him like a child; Blue knew he was little - and, well, cute - but he was still an adult monster and wanted to be treated as such.

“I really like you, too, Blood,” Blue said, wrapping his hand around the edge of Blood’s palm and squeezing it lightly in reassurance. “I like you very, very much. You’re the first monster to treat me like an adult, you make me smile, the way you care for Sugar and protect me is very attractive. You’re a little rough around the edges, but,” here Blue got up on his toes in an effort to come face to face with Blood, “I kinda like that.”

Blood stared at him for a moment as Blue’s words sent a nice shiver down his spine.

“I can’t begin to tell you what I’m dyin’ t’do right now,” Blood said, a low growl under his slightly shaking voice. “But I don’t want to scare you, I don’t want to… just… Blue, may I kiss you?”

“I was hoping you would.”

Blue’s eyes slipped closed as he tilted his head up even more in invitation.

Blood leaned down, one hand touching lightly under Blue’s chin to keep his face raised so he could kiss him, the other dropping to pinch his own leg in an effort to keep his wilder side in control.

The kiss was gentle, and sweet, and when they parted, Blood opened his eyes to see Blue’s half-lidded ones sparkling up at him.

“That was very nice,” Blue murmured, and before Blood could answer, Blue reached up to grip the front of Blood’s shirt and yank him down, their mouths close once again as the bigger monster sputtered in surprise. “Now, show me what you really got.”


	3. Chapter 3

Blood looked down at Blue hungrily. The other one was looking up at him with wide eyes, a flushed face, excitement mixed with a hint of nervousness.

“W-well, you’ve caught me,” Blue said. “What are you going to do with me?”

“Take my prize,” he murmured.

Blood and Blue had been together for a while, and when he found it a good time to do so, Blood had explained to Blue the more feral side of his nature along with a warning that his ability to control it was waning. Blue not only accepted this, but seemed a little excited about it. He came to the same conclusions that Sugar did, and it didn’t take long after that for Blue to confess that he did want a family, and that he didn’t mind carrying if and when the time came.

Little did he know that it only made it even harder for Blood to keep his feral side in check.

But the day came where Blood couldn’t take it anymore, and was barely able to warn Blue before the little skeleton decided making it into a game might be more interesting and fulfill Blood’s needs, and even tend to some of Blue’s own.

Blood felt blessed to have such a partner.

So the hunt began; Blue took off through Waterfall, they had a bit of a sparring match close to Hotland, and just as they came upon the abandoned MTT Resort, Blue was captured, and he surrendered to his heated partner. Blood took no time in scooping him up, carrying him into the dilapidated but still lavish hotel, finding a room, and despite everything, locking the door after tossing Blue onto the bed.

Blue looked up at the triumphant, animalistic look on Blood’s face and never felt so turned on in his life.

“You’re mine, all mine,” Blood growled, stalking towards the bed, climbing onto it and over Blue.

Blue shivered with anticipation, though a flash of fear passed over his eyes which sobered Blood a little.

“I’ll go slow,” he growled, leaning down to nuzzle the side of Blue’s face affectionately. “If it’s too much, you just tell me, I’ll be in that much control.”

“You’re very sweet,” Blue murmured back. “But I don’t want you to hold back.”

Blood growled again, grabbing Blue’s wrists and pinning them above his head, then grinding his body against him. Blue moaned, arching into him, the heat of his own body rising as his magic responded.

“You’re mine, all mine, and I’m gonna make sure everyone knows it,” Blood said, nudging Blue’s head aside to expose his neck.

Blue gladly tilted his head; he learned during their many make-out sessions that his neck was a sensitive area. He shivered with pleasure as Blood licked up his neck, swiping his tongue between the bones, wriggled a little in anticipation as he felt the sharp teeth follow, scraping along his vertebrae. He gasped when those teeth clamped down on his bones, and let out a small cry when he realized Blood was biting even harder than before. Blue whimpered as Blood released, then licked the area.

“Mine,” he growled, rutting into him again.

“Mmph, too many clothes,” Blue forced out.

“I can take care of that.”

Blood shrugged off his jacket and pulled off his shirt as he sat up. Blue watched in awe as the bigger monster revealed his body; his magic wasn’t layered very thick over his bones, though he was obviously strong. Blue moved to undress himself as well, but Blood reached down and pulled up Blue’s shirt, leaving his bandana loosely tied around his neck, but before the shirt was pulled completely off, Blood got an idea and twisted the shirt so it caught up Blue’s hands and hooked it over a broken piece of the bed’s headboard.

“Can’t have such a delicacy get away from me,” Blood purred.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Blue murmured back, his face flushed upon being completely exposed and somewhat helpless.

Blood smiled as he ran his hands down Blue’s chest, his magic thicker and fuller than Blood’s, and while the evidence of his training could be felt under the surface, there was some extra give in the magic to give him a slightly chubby appearance, and Blood adored it. He bent and began licking down his chest, caressing his belly with one hand while the other began working at his pants. Blue squirmed and whined, wanting more, but Blood went at his own pace.

He then pulled down Blue’s pants, lifting one leg out, but letting the remainder hang onto the other leg. Blood pinned them open against the mattress easily, taking a moment to appreciate Blue’s lower half.

“Lovely,” Blood said.

“Blood, please,” Blue begged, fighting against the bonds around his wrists.

Blood bent down, compelled by the needs of his lover, flattened his tongue, and gave Blue’s pussy one long, slow lick. Blue cried out, trying to arch into the touch, but Blood held him down. Blood repeated the action, even slower.

“You teasing bastard,” Blue forced out.

Blood looked up in surprise, then he chuckled and bent again to blow air across the wet surface. Blue let out an inarticulate cry, but before he could swear again, Blood moved in and began lapping through Blue’s folds.

Blue let out a groan of satisfaction at the contact, beginning to feel a bit of relief, but wanting more. Then, as if Blood read his mind, he was granted that relief when the other’s tongue began prodding and gently easing into his entrance.

“Mmm, Blood!” Blue cried out.

Blood hummed, thrusting his tongue deeper to taste what Blue had to offer. His magic was warm and sweet, the channel tight but pliant, and Blood was getting harder with each sound that fell from Blue’s mouth and the thought of being joined with his mate.

“Blood, I’m, I’m gonna cum,” Blue whined, trying to warn him; he didn’t want it to end too soon.

Blood, however, was hoping for it, knowing that it would only help later, so he doubled his effort, nuzzling into Blue, his fingers seeking out his clit, giving the nub a little pinch and rolling it between the tips of his phalanges.

Blue tried to struggle out of Blood’s grasp but to no avail, and he came with a cry. Blood groaned, backing away and wiping his face.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, shoving down the waistband of his pants. “Don’t worry, baby Blue, I’m not done with ya yet.”

“I, I hope not,” Blue panted, looking at Blood, his eyes slowly trailing down his body to where his hands were busy with his pants.

Blue’s eyes widened; he knew Blood was big, he felt the thick member through his pants enough times, but now he wondered if it would fit inside of him, but the moment passed quickly as he knew he wanted it and wanted it badly.

Blood smirked, seeing the brief look of concern, and stroked himself with one hand while the other rubbed against Blue again.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle,” Blood promised.

“I know,” Blue said, swallowing. “Please, Blood, I need you.”

The tone and words fed right into Blood’s primal mind. He wet his hand with Blue’s release and spread it over his cock before bending over the small skeleton and carefully lining the head up with Blue’s entrance.

“Kiss me, Blue,” he whispered.

Blue tilted his head up, Blood covered his mouth, and gently pressed inside of him.

Blue’s gasp was muffled, as was Blood’s groan; nothing compared to the the utter relief they both received from being joined. Blue whimpered, bucking his hips up as best he could, Blood holding him down and continuing to slowly press inside of him until their pelvises met.

It was exquisite for them both.

“Blood,” Blue whispered.

“Oh, Blue,” Blood moaned, then his voice turned into a slight growl. “Mmm, I’m gonna make you feel so, so good.”

He started out slow, Blue’s small cries and whimpers were sending delicious shivers down his spine. As Blue’s body adjusted and he began to slide easier, the slight hints of discomfort in his voice dissolved and he began to murmur in pleasure.

“Such a good boy,” Blood said against Blue’s skull. “Taking me so well, you like this, baby doll?”

“Yes, yes, you’re so big, it feels so good,” Blue panted.

“Mmm, yeah,” Blood glanced down. “Look at your belly, see the way it bulges when I’m inside of you?”

Blue whimpered and nodded.

“Imagine what your beautiful belly will look pumped full with my pups.”

Blood began to thrust harder.

“Yeah, would you like that? Want me to breed you, little Blue?”

“Yes, yes, Blood, please,” Blue cried. “I want to be your mate, I want to have your children!”

That all but broke him. With a possessive snarl, he thrust into Blue hard and deep. He reached up and released Blue’s wrists, then slipped the blue bandana off his neck and pulled out. Before Blue could let out a confused sound of dismay, Blood rolled him over, pulled his hands behind his back, and secured them with the bit of blue cloth. Blood took a moment to help adjust Blue onto his knees.

“You want me?” Blood asked, rubbing the head of his cock along his exposed, soaked entrance.

“Yes, yes, please,” Blue moaned.

“You want to mother my children?”

“More than anything!”

“You want to be my mate?”

“Yes, yes, now fuck me for fuck’s sake!”

Blue’s voice was strained with desperation and need, and Blood granted his request.

Blue arched and let out his loudest cry, and Blood all but howled and let instinct take over. He drove into Blue hard, deep, and fast, bending over the small skeleton and nipping at the back of his neck. He gripped his hips tightly, certain he was going to leave bruises, but all the more to mark what was his.

A knot began to form at the base of Blood’s cock, the thickness nudging at Blue’s hole. Blood chuckled and pulled Blue up against him.

“I’m gonna knot you, Blue, that will make sure you’re mine,” Blood growled, gripping Blue’s belly. “You ready to be filled with my seed?”

Blue whined and nodded.

“Good.”

Blood reached down to rub circles into Blue’s clit, making the little one shake and tremble as Blood continued to make shallow thrusts into him. Blue cried out when another orgasm overtook him, and with a grunt, Blood thrust a few more times until his knot slipped inside of Blue and he let out a small cry as he came as well, wrapping his arms around Blue.

The two were still for a moment, panting, Blood kissing Blue’s neck, then he reached between them to untie Blue’s hands, and Blood eased them onto their sides, the bigger skeleton spooning the smaller carefully. Blood leaned over after a moment to kiss Blue, who seemed a little out of it.

“Are you okay?” Blood asked.

“Y-yeah, I t-think so,” Blue murmured, his eyes slowly opening again. “That was… a lot more intense than I would have guessed.”

“Yeah,” Blood chuckled.

“Uhm… are you still, uhm, inside me?” Blue asked, wriggling a little.

“Uh, yeah, try not to move,” Blood said with a slight wince.

“Sorry!”

“It’s okay. But yeah, knotting takes a while to release. Sorry, maybe I got a little carried away.”

“No, no, this is fine, I wanted this,” Blue smiled and guided Blood’s hand around him and rested it on his belly which was bulging a little from how full of was of Blood’s magic.

“Thank you, Blue,” Blood said, kissing the back of his skull. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Blood,” Blue said, snuggling into him gently and closing his eyes. “I love you, too.”

The two of them were a little nervous and excited that this could be the start of a family, but they set aside the thought for now to enjoy the afterglow, and doze off for a well-deserved nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
